Never Alone
by chocomint0512
Summary: Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone. Lady Antebellum


Story Note: Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song, "Never Alone". You really should listen to this song. Enjoy reading all... ^^

Story:

The day was so bright. Ga Eul could see lots of people from the high class society came to greet the man that always catch every breathing creature on earth especially women. The man she loves, So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul could see that his father, his brother and the woman that once he loved also there. She felt out of place in the middle of those high class people. Lucky for her, she was with Geum Jan Di, her best friend from only God knows when. And standing near the great F3, Goo Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin surely help her to ease her heart. From her spot, she could see the man who became the center of attention that day and observing his family quietly.

She now proceeds to observing his father. He shows only a slight emotion. Maybe regret, maybe relieve…but nobody knew what was exactly in his minds. He just stood there, try to look emotionless. Her eyes went to the couple next to him. His brother and his fiancée stood side by side with sadness appear on their face.

Then her eyes landed to him. He was breathtaking as always in his black suit. He received every greet he got from every one. But as she observes him even more, she could see that he was not showing any emotion. All the time he will gave a slight bow or a simple nod in response to the greet he received. But she knew that deep down in his heart, he was in a deep sadness. He was putting his mask, not letting people to know his true feeling. But he couldn't hide it from her and his friends.

The F3 along with Geum Jan Di and Ga Eul knew how hard he tried to prevent such thing happen to his mother. They knew his effort, but fate can't be stop. This time, fate granted his mother's will. After all this years, she finally succeeded to take her own life. How ironic, this is the first time she saw the whole family in the same place, stood side by side in front of the lifeless body in the white coffin.

She was a beautiful woman. But years of stress that lead her to the sleeping pills. She became so thin, but even so people still can see her natural beauty. What a shame to know that she ended her life. The close friends of Yi Jeong knew the basic reason of why she done that. But nobody knew what was in her mind when she drank large amount of sleeping pills that led her to her eternal sleep.

The ceremony that escorts her to her final resting place was simple yet beautiful and touching each of the attendee. Most of them let their tears fall freely for her. Most of them even Mr. So can't hold his tears. But tears never escape from Yi Jeong's eyes. He kept his mask till the end of the ceremony and this made her worried even more.

He was the last person that left the funeral. She was afraid that he will do something stupid. She was afraid that he will escape from his sadness using liquor. She couldn't let him alone in this kind of state. She wanted him to express his feeling in order to ease the burden in his heart. Those were the reason why she, at the very moment standing in front of his studio. She was sure that he won't go to his parent mansion. This is the best place where she could found him.

She braves herself and takes the step on the staircase that lead to his studio door. Softly she could hear a beautiful song played from inside the studio. She turned the knob and slightly opens the door. She stepped inside the door to found him sitting on the bench.

She was preparing herself to see him drowning his sadness or any other emotion with liquor. But the view she saw was totally different. There was no glass. There was no bottle of alcohol. He just sat there, using the wooden table to support his elbow and buried his face in his palms. He seems not noticing her presence in his studio.

She was stay at her spot, watch him intently. As the song ended, a melodic voice could be heard from the CD that was played. Her best guess, it was his mother's voice that recorded and given to him.

_Yi Jeong-ah, do you remember that song? It was the song that I always play to you before you sleep when you were younger. This is the last time you'll heard me play this song. When you listen to this song from the CD I left for you, I will not be able to play it again for you…forever. But the selfish me doesn't want you to forget this song…more over I don't want you to forget about me._

_I know you must be angry. You must be disappointed. I know…and I understand. Maybe for you I am a selfish mother. Maybe for you I'm not a good mother. But after this, I hope you understand the reason behind my action._

_You must know that…there is a game that always plays by people from the high class society. Arrange marriage. It's not a secret anymore that I and your father…never married because of love. Both of us were one of the victims of the game. _

_After the wedding day, I received cold treatment from him every day and somehow I get used to it. You know what's funny? He looked so happy when I told him that I was pregnant. During my pregnancy, there were sometimes where he could be very warm to me. Sometimes I could sense that he actually care for me until your brother was born. But his coldness…returns again. When I had you in my womb, I could sense the same warm feeling around him. Sometimes that's what confusing me. _

_Despite of his cold behavior, I couldn't keep myself from fall for him. Unfortunately, he never loves me back. But I have two lovely sons. Two sons who gave the strength that I need to stay with the marriage. I don't want the two of you to suffer because experiencing a broken family. I tried hard to capture your father's heart. I tried everything…until I wasted myself. _

_And in the process to protect our family…I am the one who ruin it. Your brother ran away…and you…I made you suffering. I'm sorry…I'm very sorry…you are my golden boy…but I am the one who made you suffering. I'm sorry…Yi Jeong-ah. _

_After all these years…I think I should admit that I will never win your father's heart. I think…it's time for me to stop. I had seen enough. I had seen your brother grown up…I had seen you grown up and have a great talent. Yi Jeong-ah, I am proud of you. _

_I am sorry I can't be a better mother for you. I am sorry that I won't be around anymore to see the two of you have your own family. I am sorry I won't be there to see my grandchildren. But I want you to live well and be strong. _

_Yi Jeong-ah, this song is one of my favorite song…I'll sing it for you as my pray for you._

There was a silent a moment before a voice of piano could be heard again. Ga Eul couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cries silently while looking at Yi Jeong's direction. He still buried his face in his palm but his body shaking a little. Ga Eul silently approaching him. She sat down next to him. She braves herself to reach for his shoulder and pulls him to her embrace.

Even he said nothing, but he rests his head against her shoulder as both of them listening to her mother's favorite song.

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty, the glass never empty  
And know in your belly, you're never alone_

May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having  
As every year passes, they mean more than gold  
May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble, you're never alone

He was afraid. Afraid that he will be all alone in this world after his mother passed away. He was afraid of what will happen in the future. He tried to hide his emotion from other people, but he can't resist her power. The woman that stubbornly stay beside him all this time. The only one person that he allow to see him in his most vulnerable state.

_Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_

Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone

Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone

May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone

Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone

Now he knows that he was not alone. He has his friends. And the most important thing…he has her. He has his angel, Chu Ga Eul. Now he knows that he could live his life well and be strong like his mother told him, because of Chu Ga Eul, will always be there for him.

END

Author's Note:

Created on January 27, 2012 and originally posted on LU


End file.
